Conventional restaurant drinking vessel cleaning arrangements employ a group of independent brushes that rotate by means of a motorized drive system. Often the brushes are arranged in a pattern of 5 brushes, one in the middle and the rest arranged around the center brush like the points of a compass. The design intends for the user to hold a drinking vessel on the center brush and all five rotate thereby washing the inside (center brush) and the outside (the other 4 brushes) at the same time. One such arrangement can be seen in FIG. 1. This design, however, has drawbacks.
Often in actual use, the user will place two drinking vessels simultaneously—one on each of the two side brushes—and rotate the drinking vessels one with each hand, in order to clean the drinking vessels. In this arrangement, the two side brushes clean the insides of their respective drinking vessels and the center cleans the outside of both. This is done in order to increase throughput so that a bartender, for example, can get back to the business of serving drinks, rather than cleaning drinking vessels. This practice actually only employs the middle 3 brushes as the top and bottom brushes are not designed to reach drinking vessels in this manner. Thus, this practice actually wastes energy by spinning the top and bottom brushes needlessly, and likely results in suboptimal cleaning of the drinking vessels as the arrangement is not being used as intended.